Shades of Red
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Got this story from a dream I had. Hotaru has no control of Saturn when she heals someone(weird, I know), she heals her friend Tsumi not knowing about what the consequences are. The uncontrolled Saturn runs into Trunks, and lots of things change for littl


Disclaimer: Alright, alright, alright...this may be a sort of WEIRD fic...I dreamt it up...literally....that's what I get for reading fanfics until 2:00 am ... so... I actually had an anime dream... ^^ it was pretty cool!  
  
My characters I made...:  
  
Ages:  
  
Tsumi has golden red shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and she is 17  
  
Nataki has sky blue shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and she is 16  
  
Myki has black hair with purple streaks, dark dark (almost black) blue eyes, and she is 17  
  
--------------  
  
Characters I didn't make:  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru has blak hair, violet eyes, and is 17  
Trunks has lavender hair, blue eyes, and is 18  
Gohan has... black hair, black eyes, and is 18  
Goten has black hair, black eyes, and is 17  
  
These are the only characters in the beggining of my dream ok??  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
(me talking)  
--------------  
  
  
Chap. 1  
Miracle in Disguise  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
(NOTE: Hotaru is in full control of Saturn unless she heals someone, k? Weird but that's the way I dreamt it!)  
  
After the battle with a new enemy Hotaru, Nataki, Tsumi, and Myki were worn out and since they were atleast a thousand miles from anyone's house that they knew they rented a hotel room.  
  
Hotaru yawned and looked at the others. "Why did we have to come to another dimension to defeat the youmas?"   
  
Myki looked slightly annoyed "Because they're threatening to destroy this dimension...and....there are NO youmas in our dimension anymore...and we need a challenge!"  
  
Nataki was too tired to even pay attention to anything they were saying "Uh huh....exactly.....I was about to say that...."  
  
Tsumi touched her arm 'Nani?? I had a humongous cut right here.....' She looked at her arm noticing that there was no trace of it. She turned to Hotaru "Hotaru...did you...?"  
  
Hotaru nodded smiling "It sure took you long enough to notice!"  
  
Nataki's eyes grew wide "H-Hotaru...you didn't heal it did you??"  
  
Hotaru looked confused and replied "Y-yeah...why??"  
  
The others looked at eachother a look of fear in each of there eyes  
  
Hotaru noticed their expression "w-wh--" Before Hotaru could finish her question her wide eyes turned into a glare, and darkened.  
  
The others looked at eachother then back at Hotaru as she transformed into Sailor Saturn still wearing the evil look on her face.   
  
Sailor Saturn smirked as she whispered "Silence Glaive Surprise"  
  
From the hotel room was an outbreak of screams. Then complete silence. The three , meaning Tsumi, Myki, and Nataki were knocked unconcious.  
  
The door flung open as the manager came in shouting "What happened? Are you girls alr--" he was cut off by another attack from Sailor Saturn.   
  
Sailor Saturn laughed menacingly. She ran outside and began to attack anyone in her way.. 'No!! Stop it!!!' Hotaru screamed mentally inside herself. 'No don't hurt anyone else!!!!!PLEASE!!! Stop!!!' Saturn didn't even hear her inner voice. All she could think about was pain...causing pain. She stopped standing in the middle of a road standing in front of someone. A boy with oddly enough...lavender hair.   
  
Saturn smirked evily as she stated "Silence Glaive Surprise!" and do her surprise and confusion...it missed. "Missed?? Hmph. You're lucky. It won't happen again..." She held out her glaive (I'm gonna make up a few attacks cause she doesn't have many!) She grinned and laughed as her glaive glew a black aura, and whispered "Death Touch..." After she said that the ground in front of Trunks seemed to disappear and was about to take him under when...surprisingly he seemed to float in mid-air.   
  
'He can fly!?' Saturn and Hotaru both thought the same thing at once.  
  
Trunks just smirked and took the oppurtunity to attack Saturn while she was confused. He did a round-house kick to her stomach, she dropped her glaive to hold her stomach, and Trunks flipped over her so he was behind her, he held her in position one holding her arms behind her back, the other where her neck was so her head was next to his. "Who are you?" He questioned, not angrily, though not happily either.  
  
Saturn glanced at him through the corner of her eye, and through clenched teeth said, "I am the soldier of destruction, Sailor Saturn" After finishing her intro she brought her left leg up to meet his face (you know how like when someone holds them like that they kick and hit the person from that position??).   
  
He immediately let her go holding his nose, it was bleeding. He looked at her.   
  
Saturn wobbled a bit and looked straight at him with a glare. "I'll be back..." she muttered before passing out. After she passed out she de-henshined and was once again Tomoe Hotaru in her dark purple night-gown.   
  
Trunks's eyes widened and he looked at her. 'This...can't be who I just fought?? ...She looks so...pale, and weak...' He thought to himself. 'Maybe she has some sort of powers...my mom will probably want to meet her...' He gently lifted her off the ground and tried to ignore the tingling feeling that danced up his spine. He jumped up and flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~*~*~  
okee, tell me what you think. I thought it was a cool dream! Well, I had a little trouble in writing it out, but oh well. R&R! ja ne! 


End file.
